


Death Will Reunite Us

by simplyylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyylupin/pseuds/simplyylupin
Summary: This fic is set from the end of 'The Goblet of Fire' to the end of 'Order of the Phoenix', and it follows the development of Remus and Sirius' relationship, in Remus' POV.Be mindful of the tags: I'll say it now, I am killing Sirius.Sorry.Please don't copy on Wattpad or anywhere else, this is the only place I want my work.DISCLAIMER: I in NO way support JK Rowling's transphobic views, it is disgusting, and if you support her I don't want you reading this
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Death Will Reunite Us

_And if this is the long haul_

_How’d we get here so soon?_

_Did I close my fist around something delicate?_

_Did I shatter you?_

It was warm, drastically warmer than the usual Welsh summer weather, and the air was thick, stifling, and heavy. The small village was busy, people trying to absorb as much of the sun as they could before it inevitably hid behind the clouds again. Even the beach was packed, the freezing ocean finally offering a cool escape away from the unexpected heat.

For the first time in a couple of long weeks, the small old cottage that perched precariously on the side of a grassy hill, was left empty, as the occupant strolled down the narrow path leading to the main village. It was a relief for the few that knew the young man living in the yellowing, peeling house, for they had known him since he was a wee little thing, and knew his mother would scold them for not making sure her boy was okay.

Stella Casey - an elderly woman who had lived in the village her whole life - told her husband the day the cottage was reclaimed: "Hope Lupin will be frowning down at us from heaven if we let anything happen to that poor lad." And so she had made it her personal mission to check in on the man every so often, bringing him biscuits and tea, or simply just company.

The first thing that struck her was how different he was. The cheerful young boy she had once known was long gone, replaced by a man who'd clearly suffered too much for one person. He was closed and secretive, and his face was littered with more frown lines and scars then with smile lines and youthfulness. Yet he was kind and polite and had eventually warmed up. He greeted Mrs Casey kindly every time she appeared at his doorstep, inviting her in and chatting freely with her. She could tell he was still the same boy deep down, and she'd found her old love for him had resurfaced.

So when the old lady glanced out her window that hot afternoon and caught glimpse of the figure winding down the hill, she smiled happily to herself.

-

Remus Lupin enjoyed the pleasant heat of the sun as he walked towards the bustling marketplace, liked how it tingled and pricked at his pale skin until his cheeks turned a light pink. This weather was an all but a rare occurrence and he wasn't about to spend his day cooped up inside the cottage.

The market looked crowded and unappealing, but Remus made his way over all the same, determined to cross 'groceries' off his long to-do list. He tended to try and keep himself busy these days, to distract his hopeless, wandering mind. A kind lady he vaguely remembered from his childhood helped keep him company most days, but worrying thoughts continued to plague his mind.

It had been roughly a year since the fateful night where he'd found and lost his old friend, Sirius Black, in the space of a few hours. Since then, he had received a letter from Dumbledore, informing him that Sirius was alive and in hiding, but that was all Remus had been told, and that was thirteen months ago. It was entirely unfair. Some days, Remus regretted quitting his post as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts; maybe if he hadn't he'd have more information on Sirius' whereabouts.

Then again, he was quite happy he wasn't there to experience the somewhat barbaric tournament taking place at the school that year. In the Muggle town he was currently living in, he had limited access to the wizarding world, however the lovely Molly Weasley had decided it was her duty to send regular letters that kept him up to date. At the start of the year, she'd informed Remus that the famous 'Triwizard Tournament' was being held at Hogwarts, and then soon later a following letter arrived telling him about Harry Potter's involvement and how Dumbledore insisted Harry competed.

He had felt a rather sickening feeling at those words and had contemplated storming into the castle and giving the old wizard a piece of his mind but resisted. It would do no good - once Albus Dumbledore had his mind set on something there was no changing it.

Since Remus had received the letter holding the third task's date, he had not had another, and his worried thoughts were being to swarm him. It had only been two days, but Molly had previously sent a letter straight after each task and he couldn't help but fear the worse. What if something had gone wrong? What if something had happened to Harry? Remus couldn't bear it.

Pushing his negative thoughts back into a locked box, he focused on the wooden crates filled with brightly coloured fruits in front of him. He had always been indecisive, and even now he was having a hard time picking one box of ripe strawberries out of the hundred that were there.

A sudden loud yapping noise cut through the chatter of people and Remus lifted his head quickly, thoughts about the strawberries dissolving. He scanned across the market, searching almost frantically. Nothing. It must have just been his imagination.

"Hey, are you going to buy something or not?" The gruff voice of the stall owner brought his attention back, and Remus gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, uh yeah I'll have those," he said, pointing to a strawberry box that looked the most luscious.

The owner grunted in response, picking up the box, scanning it, and handing it back to Remus.

"That'll be three ninety-nine."

"Cheers," Remus said, placing the coins in the man's outstretched hand and taking the box.

He weaved his way past the other stools, pocketing his change and putting the strawberries in the cotton bag he'd brought along with him. He sighed under his breath as he left the market, glancing up the steep road. It wasn't a long walk back to his house, but it hurt his aging bones walking up the incline. It especially caused his left ankle to ache, an irritating side effect of one too many full moons.

He'd reached the top of the village road and started up the grassy hill when the same yapping noise began again, louder and closer. Remus quickly turned, sure that this time he had heard something and that he wasn't going crazy.

Behind him a battered looking black dog sat back on its haunches, looking up at him with big, grey eyes. Its fur was knotted and mangled, sticking up in clumps and twisting uncomfortably. It barked again, a single sound that seemed to ricochet in waves through Remus' body. The familiarity of the canine was almost painful as it nudged its muzzle against his leg affectionately. Remus' lips parted in silent shock and he felt his mouth become cotton-like and dry.

“Sirius."

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning is 'coney island' by Taylor Swift


End file.
